Some Things Die Hard
by FreeSoul15
Summary: Fifteen years after the ring was supposedly destroyed, Frodo and Gandalf come to find that part of the Ring is still around. Willcan they destroy it agin? R&R because i suk at summary's
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. I wish I did because then I'd be rich!! ^^ But ( even though I love the movies, yeah I haven't been able to read the books *weep* I am such a loser) I'd be crazy to write that much, I have a short attention span when reading books with WAY to much detail, but I must admit that the Trilogy is a work of art. 

ON TO THE STORY!!!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Frodo woke with a start. The dream he was having had turned into a nightmare. In the dream he couldn't see, but he knew where he was going and a voice kept calling out of the darkness asking if the job was done, if they had found it. Frodo followed the voice, he wanted to know what the voice was looking for, what it wanted to be done. 

He suddenly saw a door fifty feet in front of him. It was tall and was made of iron. As Frodo touched the handle his hand burned and he saw Sauron's eye. The giant eye came closer and closer, but then it stopped as a familiar voice rang out. " STOP! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!" There was a flash of bright light and the dream ended.

As Frodo sat up in bed the scar on his shoulder, where the Nazgul's blade had pierced him, burned. _' What did that mean?' _he wondered as he stared out the window. The sun was rising, but instead of its warm, friendly appearance, it's rays turned the sky blood red.

----------------------------------------------

Far away in the land of Mordor, laughing could be heard. The laugh became louder and louder, ringing through long abandoned halls. The laughing continued until it was silenced by three words,,,,,,,, " It is done".

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!

I love it! By having a cliffhanger you will have to read my next chapter. That plan is ,,,"So crazy it might just work!" ( I know I stole that from the Master Of Disguise) I'll be waiting for my reviews. 

Also I'm sry about the tacky :"you shall not pass", just trying to drop a hint to those not so bright people out there.


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: As you all may know by now (even thought I want to) I do not own LOTR. But I think I own this story plot, not quite sure. ^^ Do not worry folks, I will begin ch.2,,,,, NOW!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frodo quickly got dressed, still thinking about his dream. '_I wonder if I should tell anyone',_ Frodo thought ,' _Sam would want to know, but I don't want to worry him.' _As the hobbit shuffled out the door he tripped and fell on the cobblestone path that lead from the road to his house. Thankfully there was another hobbit waiting to help him up.

"Mr. Frodo! Are you alright? You took a nasty fall." As Frodo looked up he saw Sam hovering above him.

" I'm alright Sam, just wasn't looking where I was walking. I should be more careful."

" As long as you are alright, that's all I care 'bout."

" Thanks Sam." Frodo said as Sam pulled him up and retrieved his walking stick for him.

" Anyway Mr. Frodo I came up here to tell you my youngest as just said her first word."

" Really Sam! That's great!" Frodo said half- heartedly.

Sam sensed the lack of excitement in his friends voice and asked," Mr. Frodo, is something' botherin you? You don't seem yourself today."

" It's just a dream I had Sam, that's all." Frodo stated and started to walk away down the lane.

" Mr. Frodo wait!", Sam yelled as he ran to catch up with him, " why won't you tell me ? I really would like to help."

" No thanks Sam," Frodo said brushing past him, " I just need to go sort things out."

" Frodo," Sam said as he watched his friend walk away, but before he could say anymore his oldest daughter ran up to him.

" Da', Mum wants you to come eat your breakfast, its getting cold."

" Well we can't have that now, can we?" Sam said jokingly as he tickled his daughter. " Mr. Frodo I'll talk to you later." Sam yelled at Frodo as the hobbit disappeared into the woods.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Frodo walked quickly through the forest. He had traveled this path since he was a small hobbit, and knew it by heart. Most people would stop and look at the beautiful scenery that the forest displayed, but Frodo had a certain place in mind. It was a small stream in the middle of the forest, that ran from one end to the other. Its banks held a kind of magic for Frodo. Whenever he went there he felt relaxed, and could think out any problem he had. (He had even gone there when he found out he had to be the ring bearer)

Frodo sat down on a rock and began to think. '_ What did it mean? What did he want to find? What had to be done? Who was that voice that saved him?' _ After a while Frodo looked into to the stream and saw his reflection. His short brown, curly hair was matted down in some places, and his usually bright blue eyes were dark and stormy. But as Frodo looked into the river again he saw that he was not alone.

"Hello Frodo, what have you been up to lately?" 

Frodo jumped and turned around to find an old friend standing in back of him.

" Gandalf! You surprised me! I haven't seen you in a long while. Sorry I didn't hear you come up, I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

" No, you didn't keep me waiting long, I came up quietly so I wouldn't be heard. But you looked like you were concentrating very hard on something."

" Yes, I was thinking about something." Frodo said.

" About your dream? It was that wasn't it?"

" Why yes," Frodo stammered, "how did you know that Gandalf? I mean I haven't told anyone, not even Sam."

" I didn't need someone to tell me about something if I am there." Gandalf said.

" What? You mean,, you were in my dream? I,,I don't understand. How?"

" You'll never fully understand everything Frodo."

" Well,,but,,,how? I mean, I've never heard of anyone being inside someone else's dream before."

" I used my magic to get into your mind and to protect you."

" Protect me from who? I was in no danger, it was just a 

dream. I mean Sauron has been dead for 10 years." Frodo scoffed.

" Sauron hasn't been dead for 10 years. He has been regaining his strength, again."

" But,, the ring,, I destroyed it Gandalf," Frodo said as he lowered his head, " The ring was destroyed. Wasn't it? He can't keep on living if the ring is destroyed."

Gandalf knelt down to Frodo's height and looked at his face.

" Somehow it wasn't destroyed Frodo. It must still exist, and Sauron must be using it to regain power. That's what you saw in you dream, but he was looking for the ring." Gandalf said quietly.

"Then someone has to stop him," Frodo stated, " And that someone must be me, since I saw him."

" Frodo it is not your job to destroy him. You have already done it once."

" Then I'll do it again.", Frodo said determinedly, " I've already done it, I know what to do. If you send someone else out they might fail. But if you won't let me go, who'll do it?"

This silenced Gandalf for a while. The great wizard sat down on a rock and thought about Frodo's last question.

" You make a strong point, but I don't feel it fair to put you through that again." Gandalf started to say.

" Gandalf, I don't mind," Frodo said with a slight smile, " I am the only man qualified for the job."

" You mean the only hobbit. But though you are not the size of a man, you have the courage of two. So, Frodo Baggins, since you insist, You can stop Sauron if you wish,, I won't stop you."

" OK." Frodo said. He stood up and tipped his hat to Gandalf.

" I'll be leaving tomorrow, so you hurry and get your stuff." Gandalf said as he watched the hobbit nod and begin to walk out of the forest.

@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#

THANK YOU FOR THE 2 REVIEWS!! I hope I made 'UK All The Way' ( I think) happy. Its longer. Sry it took so long, I couldn't write it all at once. Keep writing to me! Tell me if anything didn't make sense or a character was out of character OR if I said anything that isn't right ( Like spelling a name wrong)

BYE - * ^ ~ *


	3. We meet again

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, or the characters in this story, but I do own the plot, I'm pretty sure! I thank you all for my reviews, keep em' coming! I also hope all you Aragorn fans/lovers like this chapter. Happy reading! * GO FRODO*

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

The high king of Gondor sat in his throne room, awaiting his next meeting.

He pulled the fur blanket closer around him and stood up. It had been awfully cold all week and most of the castle servants had caught a cold. He stared longingly out the window, hoping it to provide some kind of entertainment; it didn't. He had been up since 3 o'clock today because of a horrible dream. Aragorn did not remember the dream, but it was disturbing enough, to awaken him. 

He looked out the window and saw in the distance, where the land of Mordor used to thrive, smoke was rising. This also disturbed Aragorn, high king of Gondor, for fifteen years ago, to the day, he and nine others set out to destroy the ring of power. Two men, four hobbits, one elf, a dwarf, and Gandalf the gray. ( Now known as Gandalf the white)

__

I must ask Gandalf about that when I get the chance, the King thought to himself.

" My liege," a servant called, " you have visitors."

" My next appointment I assume," responded Aragorn, " tell them I'll be right with them."

" Yes your highness." The servant said as he walked towards the door.

-----------------------------------

Gandalf rode quietly towards the White City with Frodo in tow. He thought about how long it had been since he had last set eyes on the grand city. Too long, for a good friend resided in this city, he ruled it better than any king ever before. 

Frodo was also lost in his own thoughts, thinking about the ring, about his last excursion with it.

__

I wonder what he must want with it, how it survived, how he survived. Frodo was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard the blaring of a loud horn.

" They know we're here.", Gandalf said with a smirk, " They must want to be sure that any unwanted visitors are kept out." Frodo nodded slightly, wandering back to his own thoughts.

" You should really pay attention Frodo, we don't want you to miss anything." Gandalf said hinting at something unforeseen. Frodo wondered about that last comment, what could it mean, but he didn't linger on it for too long. 

" Gandalf! Frodo! So nice to see a friendly face," A voice cried out.

Frodo looked up and saw Lady Arwen, in all her splendor, walking towards them, followed by a servant holding up the hem of her train, and after the servant came a young boy. 

" Let me introduce my son, Arwagon," Arwen said, motioning towards the boy standing behind the servant. The boy stepped out slightly, but it was enough to see his stunning features; how well Aragorn's and Arwen's looks complemented each other when combined. 

The boy looked around thirteen years of age with short, brown, curly hair. He had a roguish look about him, like his father, but at second glance he had high cheek bones and smooth unblemished skin, taking after his Elfish mother. He held himself high, shoulders back, chest out, making him appear taller than his five foot two stature. 

" I am honored to meet you," Arwagon told them, bowing slightly.

" The honor is ours your highness." Gandalf replied, tipping his hat. 

" Well, why are we standing out here in the cold?", Lady Arwen asked sweetly," Let's go inside where it is warmer. I'm sure Aragorn will be delighted to see you both again. I has been, how long? Oh,, I forget, but too long since we last saw each other." Lady Arwen said, as she lead their ( Gandalf and Frodo's ) horse toward the castle..

" I believe it has already been fifteen years Lady Arwen." Frodo said quietly.

" Really? Then let me correct myself then, it has been really too long since we have seen each other.", Lady Arwen responded as she turned and smiled at Frodo," By the way, if I may ask, what is the reason of your visit?"

" You will know in a matter of time Lady Arwen." Gandalf said dismissively as they reached the castle.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)----------------------------------------

A small creature hobbled towards a great iron wrought bed. A stream of light entered the room via the open door and shone onto the bed where you could see the outline of a man. The creature stopped, hesitant to move any closer to the mass of iron, but the man beckoned for the creature to proceed. 

" Why have you disturbed me? I hope it is for a good reason, is it not?" The man said, breaking the eerie silence; that seemed to engulf the dark place.

" Yess Master,, we would nevers disturb youss if not for a good reason." The creature replied quickly, trying to conceal the fear in his voice.

" So you have it,, it is finished, you are just here to deliver it." The man said.

" A smart one you iss Masster. Yess, we have comess to givess it to you." The creature squealed, between hoarse chuckles, as he slowly crawled to his master's side. In his right hand a small gold chain stuck out in between his grimy fingers. When he reached the bed side his master extended his hand, and the creature dropped the chain into his grip. 

" Thank you Gollum, you are excused." The man said finally, drawing in his hand to hold the chain closer to himself.

" Yess Master." Gollum said bowing his head as he shuffled backwards out of the dark room . A few moments passed and you could hear the creatures hands and feet slap against the stone floors, as he made his way down to the kitchen for a snack. The man spoke again, but only to himself and to the chain in his hand. " We are together again, precious, and this time, our plan will work. We will win.",

A small humming emitted from his hand, and so he opened it up and the hum got stronger, " What is that? You think someone knows? Who?", The humming stopped, like the chain was thinking. Then the humms started again but stopped abruptly after they started, " The wizard Gandalf? Yes it all makes sense, I felt a presence the night when the blacksmith re-forged you into the emblem on this chain.", the man said as he opened his hand all of the way. Inside his hand was a gold chain with a pendant. The pendant was gold with a black stone embedded in it. On the black stone there was writing that resembled the Elfish that was on the one ring, " But you sensed another didn't you? We must find the other one, won't we Precious?" The man said as he closed his hand and fell asleep.

/////////////////////////

Yes! Ch. 3 COMPLETE!! Sorry it took so long,, Had to read ( and still has to) _The Outsider_ by Richard Wright . Yes, their son's name is a combo of Aragorn and Arwen,, it sounds like octagon. I need to know if Sauromon is that how you spell it? died. Why? You'll find out later ^^ * grins evilly* If you have a better idea about what the ring should be forged into TELL ME!! I will give you credit do not worry! More Aragorn in the next chapter for all of you mary-sue's ( But NO Mary-Sue's don't worry) I prefer Frodo though. Anyway Thanks for reading and PLEASE review. *puppy eyes*


	4. We Meet Again Pt2

Disclaimer: I do not own the story Lord of the Rings or the Characters.

Author's Note: I know many people often do not upload for a week or two and they always write an apology to their " adoring public" and a short explanation on why they didn't update sooner. Well my friends, I am so sorry to say that I cannot apologize because no apology could forgive me not updating for almost a year! This year has flown past and part of the reason that I have not uploaded is because of a severe case of "writers couch", a very serious condition that an author contracts when they have a mild case of writers block and then decide that they are to lazy to finish the story or figure out the rest of it. I feel so awful that I have not uploaded is such a long time and if you decide to hate me and flame the rest of my stories I will forgive you. ( but, naturally I would recommend that you refrain from doing that as it might cause another case of " writers couch" As I so lovingly named it) Thank you and now,,,,,, ON TO THE STORY!!!

P.S Sorry that my switching POV's between characters annoys you.

--------

Frodo and Gandalf followed Lady Arwen down a long stone corridor after dismounting from their horse. They had left the horse in the care of her young son Arwagon, whom had reluctantly agreed to take it and place it in a stall; for he seemed very curious about the two strangers.

Gandalf walked quickly with long graceful strides and Arwen seemed as if she was gliding along the passageway. Frodo huffed and puffed, struggling to keep up with the two. Gandalf looked back at his hobbit friend and a light smile pulled at the corners of his mouth to see his friend struggling to keep up, but not mentioning a thing. Noticing the wizard's gaze Frodo quickened his pace even more, in an attempt to catch up with the two.

" Having trouble Frodo?" the tall wizard inquired, the smile now dancing upon his lips. Frodo looked up at the jovial face and couldn't help himself from grinning back at it.

" Now what would make you think something like that?" the hobbit replied as he caught up to Gandalf. The passage had gotten progressively lighter and, when the travelers had reached the end, had opened up into a well lit chamber with many windows. At the other end of the chamber stood a guard in front of a large wooden door and another man, dressed in bright colors and holding a shiny brass trumpet. Lady Arwen walked up to the man and addressed him by name.

" William, would you care to inform my husband that he has two very important visitors." The man took off his plumed hat and gave the Queen a low bow, " Certainly your majesty." The guard opened the door and the man swept inside. A few seconds later the trio could hear the trumpet blare and the man begin to speak a few words. Arwen turned to the two travelers," I must go now, I have many things to do, but I do hope to see you both later." She walked quickly, back down the corridor and left them for only a second before the door opened and William told them that the king would see them now.

Everyone in some time of their lives has a very joyful reunion with a person, very dear to them that they haven't seen for a long time. That was the case in the Throne chamber that bleak and cold day. Aragon, wrapped in his furs, had turned around to see two of his dear friend standing in front of him, and both Frodo and Gandalf had looked to see their close friend, and king a few paces ahead of them.

Aragon was the first to react, letting out a cry of joy that echoed around the chamber. Quickly, he threw down his fur blanket and hurried over to the two and embraced them both. He was very happy to see them, but as he stepped back and looked at them more closely, he could see that even though they both wore smiles, there was something wrong. He looked at Frodo's eyes to confirm his suspicion. Aragorn, since the day he met him, had always thought that Frodo's eyes were like mirrors. That one could look into the his blue eyes and see exactly what the small hobbit was thinking. That day Aragorn looked into the hobbit's eyes and saw a sadness and concern that was partially shrouded by a happy gleam. Aragorn was taken aback,,, what could be wrong?

" I take it this isn't just a trip to visit an old friend." Aragorn said finally said looking at the two, the smile wiped from his face. Frodo's eyes widened in surprise of Aragorn's comment, but Gandalf stayed serene.

" That is correct Aragorn." The wizard said," I assume that you've noticed that Mount Doom is smoking again."

" Yes, I want to ask you about that,,," Aragorn said trailing off as he looked over his shoulder to the open window. On the horizon stood a line of jagged peaks, the tallest emitting a curl of black smoke from its dark ,cavernous stomach. There followed a long silence, no one saying a word, not wishing to express their thoughts of questions. Frodo then walked over to the window , and looked out towards Mordor.

Aragorn shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Frodo then turned around and faced him.

" I failed Aragorn", Frodo said softly, " the ring of power wasn't destroyed." Aragorn gave Gandalf a stunned look but Frodo continued," Somehow it wasn't destroyed and now Sauron is regaining his power." Aragorn looked dumbstruck and combed his fingers through his hair while walking over to the throne. He was about to say something when Arwagon knocked on the door and came into the chamber.

" We'll talk about this later," Aragorn said as he turned to his son, " and I expect you're here because dinner's ready?"

"Yes father." Arwagon replied as he looked around at Frodo and Gandalf," Should I send for cook and tell him to add two more settings for the table?"

"Yes, and also tell the servants that they need to prepare two rooms as well," then Aragorn stopped, " you WILL be staying the night,, won't you? We have much to talk about. " Frodo looked over to Gandalf; he hadn't expected to stay the night.

" Of coarse we will, thank you for your hospitality." Gandalf replied," now, off to dinner then?" he asked rubbing his hands together.

--------

YAY I FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!

I would like to take the time right now to apologize to people who have read my other story or the other chapters and noticed a stupid remark put down by me. Yah,, you must forgive me,,, I was young. But thank you all for reading and giving me your opinions! I am so happy with my several reviews! It's better that none. R&R

Bee- the author, a "writers couch" survivor


End file.
